Henry Hare
|birth=May of 28th, 1982, Swansea, United Kingdom |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height= 1.72m |hair= Combed to the left side, medium length |eyes=Light Blue |skin=White |actor= |hidec= |family= Thomas Harei Susan Hare Matthew Hare |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} 'Detailed History' Early Life Henry Stewart Hare was born on a rather rainy and stormy afternoon in May of 1982, to Susan Hare and Thomas Hare, as a regular healthy baby boy. His family upheld a certain medium-high standard of living, with his father Thomas Hare being a Prosecutor at the service of the CPS, position which had gained him the respect and the attention of several high ranked officers in various social circles. Susan Hare worked for a short time as an Interior Decorator, but quickly abandoned her job to dedicate herself to housework with the birth of Matthew. Young Henry was a gifted child from an early start, being able to read and write fluently and properly by the age of four and generaly developing and showing skills and tastes that were considered uncommon for children of that age range. Although especially gifted in the intelectual field, Hare showed certain deficiencies and problems in communication and generaly getting along in Society, which lead to a growing detachment and isolation of other children. His father, having took notice of Henry's special skills, had high hopes for his first-born son, mainly a career in the Medicine field, a job related to Politics and Parliment or even becoming his father's sucessor in the Crown Prosecution Service. After passing through High-School with relative ease and quite good marks, Henry attempted to join the British Army but failed in the physical entry tests, which lead him to take a gap year in order to decide what to do next in his life. Having travelled through Europe in an Inter Rail voyage, having traveled through Southern Europe and Eastern Europe, managing to mantain friendships in the visiting countries and eventualy grasping slightly a few languages. Education and first ventures Hare enrolled in Oxford University in 2001 in the Forensic Psychology degree, which in a way, contributed to fufill his childhood desire of wanting to fight crime, and joined this older passion with some newly discovered ones such as his taste for Philosophy and other areas. At the time, Henry educated himself in other fields such as Forensics and general law, hoping to achieve a position in the Metropolitan Police at the end of his degree. He met his first "case" in Senior year, in which an aparently unstoppable rapist haunted the female university students. With the help of his professor, Charles Taylor, his apparent deduction skills and the knowledge gained at his degree lead him to serve as an assistance for the Met to solve the case. The involvment on the Oxford Rapist case lead him to be involved in several other Met investigations, which lead him to develop a non-official freelance like relationship with the Metropolitan Police, which became his home for the next years. Ending up in Los Santos After a long cooperation with the Met, Hare decided to leave the partnership and to retire entierly from freelance private investigation, with a desire to dedicate solely to his teaching career. Reciving an invitation from the UCLA to teach, Henry left his beloved town of Manchester and departed into Los Santos.